Breaking Down
by hipster14
Summary: When Steve Rogers is asked to step away from mission work because of some employee evaluations, he ends up at a desk job for SHIELD, to improve his 'social life'. There he meets Sophie, the girl that wants nothing to do with him. How will he take it? Will she open up to him? R&R would be nice. 'M' because I have no freaking clue.
1. Chapter 1

"Captain, I'm giving you a leave of absence."

Steve looked at Director Fury, confused. He had performed every task and mission given to him to perfection. And he felt fine, so he wasn't being given the leave for illness. "May I ask why, sir?"

"You've given us valuable information and completed your missions with ease, however your recent employee evaluations have noticed that you have become increasingly stressed and uptight in your social and professional endeavors. So, I am placing you in a secretarial position until you have had time to get to know the world you're living in now. You start work at SHIELD's Headquarters effective immediately."

Steve knew a dismissal when he heard one, and as much as he didn't like Fury, he obeyed a superior officer's command. Was he stressed? He was having a hard time sleeping- his nightmares about Bucky and Peggy and HYDRA were reoccurring with a ferocious intensity, but he didn't think he could be noticeably stressed about it with his super serum-induced vitality. And a secratarial position? Really? He didn't think he was cut out for pushing paper all day long, and most of SHIELD knew about his identity, so chances were, he was going to have women (and a few guys) chasing his tail or gawking at him all day.

And he would have to purchase more dressy attire. And he disliked shopping.

He shrugged it off and took the folder Fury held out to him with a nod and left the office. Steve walked out of SHIELD Headquarters and rode back to his apartment on his motorcycle, shield on his back. He peered through the file, giving him a complete schedule for the following two weeks and the floor he was on and the head of that department: Florian Riche. The man was a Swedish import, specializing in banking and exchange affairs. His head assistant, currently, was Sophie-Anne Tathum. There was no picture, but by the name, she sounded like an older woman. Miss Tathum was his current assistant because he had gone through a succession of women in the past five years he had been working at SHIELD, and that bugged Steve.

He shook it off and left the file on his coffee table, grabbing his wallet and shield and heading out to go clothes shopping.

* * *

**Author's Note: **

**Hey there, readers! Thank you so much for visiting my very first fanfic, first of all. I know this first chapter is literally nothing, but even I have no clue where this story is going to go. I have a few other fanfictions floating around in my brain that include The Avengers, so I'm not sure whether to connect all my fanfictions together. It would be ironic, would it not? Anyway, please enjoy and I'll try to update soon after I edit my next chapter! **

* * *

**Update: Thank you, FaerieClouds, for pointing out my misspellage. I apologize, I used to win spelling bees all the time when I was younger! Whoops!**


	2. Author

Hey Everyone!

I know it's been forever since I last updated, and this isn't going to be a new chapter for the story, rather an Author's Note that I feel has been long overdue.

Just so we're all on the same page, I'M NOT GIVING UP ON BREAKING DOWN JUST YET! I've gone over the content of the story itself, and I feel like it's a little too angsty, plus I haven't really been thinking about the plot. You know how some writers can just keep posting chapter after chapter after chapter and have an amazing story? I'm not one of those; I'm a perfectionist and I can't let something go out to the public without it being perfect (enough) in my mind.

So, for now, Breaking Down will be on hiatus, until I have a brilliant idea come to me in the middle of a dream that I'll forget the next morning, because that's just how it works, isn't it? Thank you guys for being patient with me.

-Hipster 14-


End file.
